


The art of business

by SugdenLovesDingle



Series: Robert week 2017 [5]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Robert Sugden businessman extraordinaire, and sort of parent and big brother, to a teenage girl, with an attitude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: Robert week Day 5 - Write an interaction between Robert and a village member (preferably not romantic) which shows him, as the trash king he is.





	The art of business

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, this is super late... and not really a trash king fic. Well... maybe a little. I wanted to write it but then the roblivion feelings took over and this happened.
> 
> it's sort of a wishful thinking of how this thing with the new guy (Tom Waterhouse) that's interested in Debbie's car business will go. (there are rumours he'll take over Home Farm and stick around for a while) and my head canon of Robert dumping HF in someone's lap for next to nothing because he doesn’t care about the big house or the money and he’s only out to ruin the Whites.

“Mr Waterhouse, hi, I didn’t think I’d be hearing from you so soon.” Robert said, answering his phone as he walked into the pub.

“Call me Tom.” The other man insisted. “I am very interested in Home Farm and I hear you’re the man to talk to about that.”

“Yes, that’s right. I spoke to your associate a few days ago. Graham Foster. He said he’d call me back after having discussed it with you.”

“He did discuss it with me and I thought I’d call you myself. Cut out the middle man so to speak. Though unfortunately I couldn’t get a hold of you last night.”

“Yeah sorry about that. My husband and I were celebrating our anniversary. Strictly no business or phones allowed.”

“That's ok, I understand. I was hoping you would have some time for me today to talk business.”

“Of course. Name the time and the place and I’ll be there.”

“Do you know the Woolpack? The pub. In Emmerdale.”

Robert grinned.

“Yeah I’m familiar with it.”

“Good. Can you meet me there in an hour? So we can discuss the contracts.”

“Absolutely. I’ll see you in an hour then, Tom. First round is on me.” Robert said and hung up. “Pint please Charity. And maybe put a bottle of champagne on ice for me.”

Charity glared at him.

“What?”

“You know what. You know damn well Debs and I are working this guy.” Charity said, slamming a pint down on the bar in front of him.

“Yeah, and? I just happen to have something he wants. And if things go my way he’ll be around longer for you to scam him with your dodgy car… thing.”

“Oh you’re doing us a favour now? Stealing our client for our benefit?”

Robert rolled his eyes.

“Are you upset now because I stole your toys? Isn’t he a bit young for you anyway?”

“What? He’s a client. It’s business.”

“Yeah, of course he is. The only question is, what kind of client? You wouldn’t be the first to mix business with pleasure.”

“You’d know all about that, wouldn’t you?” Charity shot back.

Robert grinned at her and picked up his pint and moved to a booth to go over the details of the contract before Tom arrived.

“Does Aaron know you’re doing this?” Charity asked, sliding into the booth. “I don’t think he’d be very happy to hear you’re stealing his cousin’s business.”

“Aaron knows I’m trying to get rid of Home Farm.”

“Ah but he doesn’t know you’re stealing Debs’ client, does he?”

“I’m not stealing anything. I talked to Graham and made him an offer and his boss liked it. Is it a crime to do business now? Or are you afraid of me exposing your dodgy deals?”

“Are you sleeping with him?”

“Who? Aaron? Yes. Have been for about three years now. I thought you’d have noticed by now.” Robert said, smug smirk plastered on his face.

“I mean Waterhouse! Honestly how does Aaron put up with you?”

“I’m suave.” Robert said and laughed at the look on Charity’s face.

“Ok, here’s the deal.” Charity started, leaning over the table. “You cut me and Debs in on the profit from your little deal, and I’ll keep my mouth shut to Aaron.”

“Keep your mouth shut about what? There is nothing to tell. And I doubt you’d like the outcome if I cut you in.”

“Home Farm must be worth millions. Even 10 percent of that would be enough to expand the business. ”

“I’m not selling it for that much.” Robert said and got up when he saw Tom enter the pub. “Mr Waterhouse, I mean, Tom. Hi, I’m Robert Sugden. We spoke on the phone.” He extended his hand to the other man who shook it.

“Nice to meet you Robert. Sorry I’m a little early.” He said and sat down in the spot Charity had just vacated. “I hope you don’t mind but I’ve done my homework on you too.”

“If you spoke to anyone in this village, please don’t believe anything they say.”

The other man laughed.

“Don’t worry, I’ve only asked around your former employers. I like to know who I do business with.”

“Well in that case… I repeat my previous statement.” Robert said and laughed. “Can I get you a drink, Tom?”

“Just an orange juice please, I like to keep a clear head while doing business.”

“Charity, can I have an orange juice please? And don’t spit in it, it’s not for me.” Robert called out to Charity who just glared at him.

“So, Home Farm. How did you come to own that?” Tom asked.

“It fell into my lap.” Robert told him. The same line he’d told Graham earlier that week and a handful of other potential buyers. Enough of the truth to keep them interested but not giving away too much of just how that had happened.

“That’s not what I heard.”

“I can’t control the gossip.” Robert said with a shrug.

“Don’t you want to know what I heard?”

“I think I have an idea. Probably something along the lines of me running some kind of long con on the White family to get my hands on the business and ruin their lives.”

“And that’s not true?”

“To an extent.” Robert admitted. “But I can assure you, everything is completely legit. And the fact that you’re here and you called me tells me that this and whatever else you heard doesn’t bother you enough not to do business with me.”

“Can anyone tell me why Charity told me to bring this over to your table if I liked my husband not covered in orange juice?” Aaron asked, putting the glass down on the table. “What have you done now?”

“Ooh someone’s in the dog house now.” Charity called out from behind the bar.

Robert rolled his eyes at her and turned to Aaron.

“Mr. Waterhouse here is interested in buying Home Farm.” He explained. “And now Charity hates my guts… again… because he’s a client of Debbie’s car firm.”

Aaron sighed and ran a hand over his face.

“Seriously? I don’t have time for this.” He told Charity before turning his attention to Tom. “Do us all a favour mate and buy it. It’s brought us nothing but grief.”

“Oh? How so?” Tom asked.

“Long story. Ask him.” Aaron said at nodded at Robert. “I have to go find Liv. She has that thing at the art school later and she’s bricking it and hiding… somewhere.”

“Have you tried the cricket pavilion?” Robert asked.

“Course. I’ve looked all over. I was hoping she’d be in here trying to steal some booze again.”

“Do you want me to help look for her?”

“No, no it’s fine. I’ll find her. She’s probably with Gabby so I’ll ask Laurel to help find them.”

“You sure?”

Aaron nodded.

“I’ll text you when I’ve found her.” He said and pecked Robert’s lips before leaving the pub again in search of Liv.

“That’s your husband I take it?” Tom asked and it took Robert a few seconds to get his mind back on track.

“Yes. Yes, that’s my husband Aaron. Sorry for that interruption.”

“It’s fine.” Tom said, waving away his apology.” “Now tell me more about Home Farm. As I understand it the house and the company are a package deal?”

“That’s right. I could probably split it up if you’re only interested in one or the other but that would get tricky.”

“No that’s alright. But I think the numbers on the offer you sent Graham are wrong then. Missing a few 0’s.”

“No the numbers are correct.”

“I’ve done my research, Robert, this is a fraction of what it’s worth.”

“I know. About 25 percent.”

“So why not sell it for it’s worth?”

“Because I don’t need it. I don’t want it. That number is enough build an art studio in our house for my sister and help my other sister open her own restaurant. And even after that there will be plenty left for a nice holiday in the sun with my husband.”

“I’m confused. If you don’t want the company or the money… why do you have it in the first place?”

“I saw an opportunity and I took it.” Robert said simply.

“It’s that simple?”

“It’s the short version.”

“And the longer?”

“He means he married one of the White sisters and had an affair with Aaron and then knocked up the other sister while he was married to Aaron.” Charity happily clarified.

“Yes. Thanks for your input Charity.” Robert sighed. “It’s more complicated than that. Lawrence White signed the company over to me when he retired after Rebecca, his daughter, convinced him to. For the baby’s future. Only in the end the baby wasn’t mine and Lawrence’s own grandson Lachlan shot and killed him, and Rebecca. Chrissie, the other daughter, left the village with the baby and Lachlan is in prison.”

“So should I be worried about someone named White turning up in a few years’ time to demand his share of his grandfather’s company?”

“Maybe. But it is mine and mine to sell. It’s all legit.”

Tom nodded.

“I suppose that’s what your husband meant by it causing you grief?”

“Among other things, yes.” Robert told him. “But I have a feeling you’ve heard most of this through the rumour mill already. Why don’t we go see the property? Take a look at what you’re buying.”

Tom followed Robert in his own car and they parked in front of the house.

“Well this is it.” Robert said when Tom got out of his car. “We had a zombie run on the estate last summer, that was a great success. Sadly Lawrence’s health didn’t allow for more big events after that. But I think you’ll find most clients will stay loyal to the Home Farm name. Even under a new owner.”

“Alright. Good to hear. I do like what I’m seeing so far.” Tom said, looking around. “Can we take a look inside? I’d like to see my new home.”

Robert smiled and handed him the keys.

“After you.”

They went inside and Robert gave Tom a tour of the house, ignoring the mixed feelings he had when they got to the room that he used to share with Chrissie and the baby room.

“Does this come with the house too?” Tom asked laughingly and pointed at some drawings on the wall.

“Oh god I’m so sorry. Kids must’ve gotten in somehow. I’ll get it repainted for you.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll do that myself when I move in.”

“So we have a deal?” Robert asked him.

Tom nodded.

“Yeah I think we do. Send me the final contracts, I’ll have someone look them over and you’ll have them signed and the payment sorted by the end of the week.”

Robert shook his hand.

“It’s a pleasure doing business with you Mr Waterhouse.”

“Likewise mister Sugden. But I do have one request. I would like you to stay on as estate manager for the time being. You know the business like no other.”

“Oh… uhm… Yes... I uh… well… Can I think about it and let you know?”

“Sure. Let me know by the end of the week.” Tom said and left.

Robert sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“Olivia! I know you’re around here somewhere!”

“How did you know I was here?” Liv asked, coming out of her hiding place.

“Because that’s your work isn’t it?” Robert said and pointed at the drawings on the wall. “I know your work, Liv. What were you thinking?!”

“I just wanted to brighten the place up a bit! You were bitching about the last buyer backing out because of the whole murder thing so I thought I’d help out. Take the attention away from it.”

“By drawing me as a monkey on the wall?”

“I didn’t put your face on it! And I painted some flowers in the office. To hide stains from the shooting.”

Robert made a face at her comment but pulled her into a hug.

“Thank you. But you’re an idiot.”

“It runs in the family.” Liv said and poked him in the stomach, making Robert laugh.

“Come on. Let’s go home. Aaron is looking all over for you." He said, steering her out of the house and towards his car. "And we’ve got your fancy art show tonight. ”

“What? We? Are you coming?” Liv asked, surprised.

“Are you kidding me? I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”


End file.
